Salli Richardson-Whitfield
Parker Dre Terrell Marcia Harris Duel Richardson |yearsactive = 1991 - present }}Salli Richardson-Whitfield is an American television and film actress known primarily for her voice acting on Gargoyles and her role as Allison Blake in the TV series Eureka. Biography Richardson-Whitfield was born in Chicago, the daughter of a Caucasian, of English and Italian origins, father and an African American/Native American (Cherokee) mother. Salli played tennis in high school and graduated from the University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in 1985. She began her acting career in the Kuumba Workshop Theater of Chicago before transitioning to roles in television and film after she moved to Los Angeles where she has landed numerous guest roles through the years on series such as Bones, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Stargate SG1, NYPD Blue, House MD, New York Undercover, The Pretender and Criminal Minds. Richardson spent three seasons as the voice of Elisa Maza on Disney's animated series Gargoyles before graduating to roles in feature films, particularly working with minority directors, including Mario Van Peebles' Posse (1993), Lou Diamond Phillips' directorial debut film Sioux City (1994) -which won the Gold Medal at the Houston Film Festival- Keenan Ivory Wayans' A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994), Tim Reid's Once Upon a Time. When We Were Colored (1995), Soul Of The Game (1996) and Reginald Hudlin's The Great White Hype. She also held regular or recurring roles on numerous television shows including Rude Awakenings, Mercy Point and Family Law. She snared her highest profile role to date playing the role of Berta for director Denzel Washington in Antwone Fisher (2002). Next Richardson appeared in Biker Boyz (2003) followed by the horror-thriller Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004). In between those feature films she landed a recurring role as Erica Logan on the crime procedural CSI: Miami in 2003. Currently she is cast as Department of Defense agent (and later head of Global Dynamics) Allison Blake in the television series Eureka; as a result of her long time commitment with it, her second pregnancy was written into the storyline of the series. Criminal Minds She portrayed Tamara Barnes, the sister of one of the victims in the Season Five episode "Hopeless". She made another appearance in the episode, "The Eyes Have It", playing the same role and being seen as a possible love interest for Shemar Moore's character, SSA Derek Morgan. Filmography *I Will Follow (2010) - Maye *Pastor Brown (2010) - Jessica 'Jesse' Brown *Criminal Minds - "Hopeless" and "The Eyes Have It" (2009) TV episodes - Tamara Barnes *Eureka - 43 episodes (2006-present) TV episodes - Allison Blake *Black Dynamite (2009) - Gloria *I Am Legend (2007) - Zoe Neville *Bones - Aliens in a Spaceship (2006) TV episode - Assistant U.S. Attorney Kim Kurland *Eureka: Hide and Seek - Part One, Part Three and Part Four (2006) TV episodes - Allison Blake *The War at Home - Guess Who's Coming to the Barbecue (2005) TV episode - Vanessa *1-800-Missing - Sisterhood (2005) TV episode - Kelly *House M.D. - Sports Medicine (2005) TV episode - Sharon *NYPD Blue - My Dinner with Andy and I Like Ike (2004) TV episodes - Bobbi Kingston *Second Time Around - Coupling Up (2004) TV episode - Amanda *Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (2004) - Gail Stern *Line of Fire - The Senator (2004) TV episode - Erica Logan *CSI: Miami - 5 episodes (2003) TV episodes - Laura *Biker Boyz (2003) - Half & Half *Antwone Fisher (2002) - Berta Davenport *Family Law - 68 episodes (1999-2002) TV episodes - Viveca Foster *Book of Love (2002) - Karen *Baby of the Family (2002) - Nelli McPherson *Rude Awakening - Kiss, Kiss, Kiss..., Duck and Altar Ego (2001) TV episodes - Nancy Adams *Secret Agent Man - WhupSumAss (2000) TV episode - Rachel *The Jamie Foxx Show - Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire (1999) TV episode - Camille Turner *Mercy Point - 4 episodes (1998-1999) TV episodes - Kim *Lillie (1999) - Lillie *The Pretender - Gigolo Jarod (1998) TV episode - Cynthia Sloan *Gargoyles: Deeds of Deception (1998) (voice) - Elisa Maza *Gargoyles: The Hunted (1998) (voice) - Elisa Maza *Butter (1998) - Blusette Ford *Gargoyles: The Force of Goliath (1998) (voice) - Elisa Maza *Gargoyles: Brothers Betrayed (1998) (voice) - Elisa Maza *Between Brothers - The Player (1997) TV episode - Vanessa *Stargate SG-1 - Bloodlines (1997) TV episode - Drey'auc *True Women (1997) - Martha *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles - 11 episodes (1996) TV episodes (voice) - Elisa Maza / Delilah *Gargoyles - 71 episodes (1994-1996) TV episodes (voice) - Elisa Maza / Delilah *The Great White Hype (1996) - Bambi *Soul of the Game (1996) - Lahoma *Once Upon a Time... When We Were Colored (1995) - Miss Alice *Gargoyles: The Heroes Awaken (1995) (voice) - Elisa *Lily in Winter (1994) - Ada Covington *New York Undercover - Eyewitness Blues (1994) TV episode - Tammy Barrett *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) - Angela *Sioux City (1994) - Jolene Buckley *Roc - The Last Temptation of Roc (1994) TV episode - Diane Hubbard *I Spy Returns (1994) - Nicole Scott *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Second Sight (1993) TV episode - Fenna/Nadell *Posse (1993) - Lana *Space Rangers - Fort Hope (1993) TV episode *Silk Stalkings - Wild Card (1992) TV episode - Shelley *How U Like Me Now (1992) - Valerie *Mo' Money (1992) - Pretty Customer *Prelude to a Kiss (1992) - Bridesmaid #2 *Up Against the Wall (1991) - Denise 'PRODUCER' *Pastor Brown (2010) co-producer 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Salli Richardson-Whitfield Category:Actresses Category:Real People